Faults Bring Sorrows
by Sweet Sakura
Summary: Sakura tells her sad story,but Li finishes. What's going on?


Tragedy

Disclaimer: I don't own CcS. Thank You

Author's Note: Jade is a character that is made up. Not really. The name is from a friend of mine and I'm just using her name for the story.

Sigh. Here I am alone. Sitting on a bench. On a cold rainy day. I suppose you want to know how I got here. I'll start from day on of this 3 day tragedy.

It was a normal Thursday, much like any other. The usual things to do like go to class. Have lunch with my friends and then go home. Well it was a bit different you might say. Minus the cardcaptoring I don't have to do. Cerberus still lives in my home. My brother already knows about him. They get along pretty well. Usually when I get home they're watching a game or a movie. Well on my way home. I ran into someone.

"Sorry. I'm really sorry." I bent down and picked up my books. I looked up to see who it was. It was Li. My boyfriend.

"It's alright Sakura." He helped me up and I smiled. I see him everyday, but I never run into him like this.

"Sakura want to go out on Saturday?"

"Sure. What time?" 

"I'll pick you up around 7:00 okay?" 

"Sure" I smiled at him and skated home.   
  


Friday came and it was really odd. Every time I wanted to talk to Li he would avoided me or move away. School was over and I skated home. Why was Li doing this to me? What's going on with him?

Saturday.

I knew I had a date with Li today, but still. Why did he avoid me yesterday? Time to spare I cleaned my room and took a shower to wash these thoughts away. Li would pick me up in an hour so I got dressed and wait downstairs. Only to find my brother and Kero watching a game, Like always. I thought to myself. The doorbell rang. I went to see who it was. Of course it was Li. We walked to the park and we sat on a bench.

"Sakura there's something I have to tell you."

"What is it Li?"

"I…. I've found someone else."

"What?!?!" 

"I've found someone else. I know it's hard for you to understand, but understand it." He got up and looked into my eyes.

"I'm sorry Sakura." He walked away. Leaving me heart broken.

"How could you…." I sat there on the bench. Crying. The rain came down and I cried and ran home. I ran to my room and cried on my bed. Soaking the sheets with my wet clothes. Why? How could he?

That's how it happened. After 5 years it has always rained and I have always cried every time I went to the park on that same Saturday and sat on that same bench. I sit in the rain. Nothing, but my normal clothes on. Why haven't I gotten over all of this? He doesn't love me and I still don't understand why. 5 years of loneliness and depression. 5 years of crying myself to sleep every night. 5 years of missing him. The one I truly love. I walk to and edge of a cliff and see nothing but endless torment. I know my pain will be gone. Forever. I take a step forward and look down. Do I really want to do this? Yes I do. He's caused me enough pain in my life. I sigh and lean forward. Something grabs me. Who's stopping me from doing this. Nothing is there. A thought comes to me. Mother. She's stopping me. She knows something will happen. I look to see an unruly brown haired boy. 

I stand up and straighten myself straight.

"What do you want?"

"Sakura…"

"You want to hurt me some more? Go on I can take it."

"Sakura listen to me."

"Why should I? After you broke my heart and left me to be alone and cry."

"Listen Sakura. You know your mother and family don't want to you to die over this. Get over it now. Please. If you think this will make it better you're wrong. Now step away from the cliff and go home. Get over it." He walked away. 

Leaving me in pain. I look at the edge. I'm ending it no matter what. I jumped and there's nothing more to say, but I didn't die. I knew if I tried my mother would stop me. Why did I try? It's to late. I can't die. Or be able to choose to die. This pain will torment me. I'm slowly placed on the ground.

"Why mother! Why wouldn't you let me die!" There's no answer, only the silent wind blowing my tears away.

"Why mother? Why wouldn't you let me die? Don't you want me to be with you?" I whisper to no one. 

I sigh and walk back into town. I walk into the streets alone. I see couples holding hands and sharing an umbrella. I see friend laughing and chatting. It reminds me of Jade. She was my friend. She was only a transfer student from the states. We had been friends for a few years, but I never heard from her after the incident with Li. I stopped walking. There I saw my friend Jade holding hands with the one I love. She swore to me that she didn't like him. Well that was a lie. How could she? They walked closer, not even knowing I was there. 

"So Jade this is what a friend dose?" She turned to me.

"Sa…Sa…Sakura…How are you?" 

"Don't ask me like you don't know! You lied to me!" 

"Sakura! It's not what you think! I swear!" She let go of Li's hand and tried to talk to me.

"No! You lied to me! How could you? What kind of friend are you?" I came closer and I pushed her away. I ran into the streets and turned back to them.

"How could you? You are a liar Jade! I'll never forgive!" I yelled at her.

"Sakura!" That's the last thing I heard.  
  
~Li ~

"Sakura! NO!" I ran over to Sakura, her body lying limp on the street. 

Everyone crowded around and looked at Sakura.

"Sakura, Please! I'm sorry. You can't die! Sakura!" I was too late.

"Li…" Jade said to me. 

"Get away from me!" I yelled at Jade and she moved away.

"I'm sorry Sakura. This is all my fault. I'm sorry Sakura." I held her close to me and did something I thought I would never do. I cried.


End file.
